Melzhez Avantgreid
Melzhez Avantgreid (メルセス アヴントゥグレイド Merusesu avunto~ugureido) is a recurring character of the fanon series of Hunter × Hunter. Appearance Melzhez is a slim young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a generally innocent demeanor. He has his hair on his left side shaved and dyed to white. He generally wears a white coat on top of a black button up shirt and a red vest. He pairs this with striped formal trousers with one of the pant legs shortened to above his knee. His shoes are red casual sneakers. Personality Melzhez is generally unassuming, and anyone without knowledge of the horrible things he's done and seen would simply assume he's a meek, harmless young man. This could not be further from the truth. Melzhez is highly desensitized to violence, immorality, cruelty and sadness, and can as a result entirely ignore any of the above. His time as a loan shark has effectively utilised this, and made him one of the worst people to have a hold of your life or money imaginable. Some things about Melzhez that appear externally are true however. Melzhez is infinitely curious, loves teasing others and loves jokes of all varieties. His timing for any of these qualities are always questionable, but present nonetheless. Whilst he may seem somewhat out of the loop and clueless, he is devious, cunning and highly observant. He picks up on subliminal messaging, lies and traps with terrifying ease, making him nearly impossible to fool. He himself is an impeccable conman and liar, and rarely tells the truth. History Melzhez was born to a rich family, never needing to lift a finger to get what he wanted. His parents paid no attention to him, so he was essentially raised by his servants. His servants would have to watch Melzhez day in and day out, as Melzhez did seemingly nothing. Time proved this to be false, as students from his school would go missing, and nobody would search for them. Melzhez wasn't one for arguments, and had made sure to solve then in the only way he knew how, removing them. He was eventually caught, and was sent to a juvenile prison, where he spent a good majority of his life. There, he became stronger, far more cunning, and left the prison as a king. Using his new knowledge of crime, and being the proper age to work, he started his own loan company. This company seemed fair, until those who couldn't pay turned up dead, or met fates far worse. He currently plans to take the hunter exam so he can travel freely to other countries and make his company go global. Plot None yet. Equipment Melzhez doesn't carry too much on him, only a pen, a notebook, a Benz Knife he acquired through painstaking costs, Abilities and Powers Melzhez lacks as a fighter for the most part, but is capable of defending himself if needed. Having taken numerous self defense classes and regularly working out, he's not a weakling, but pales in comparison to pro fighters. Melzhez is quite capable intellectually, however. His incredible attention to detail, quick thinking and creativity have been praised time and time again. Those who underestimate Melzhez are in for quite a surprise, as he fights battles of the mind, not of the body. He's an incredible strategist, and can plan out battles efficiently, usually doing quite a bit of research about his opponents. Stats Nen Abilities Current: Currently, Melzhez hasn't unlocked his aura. Future: Later on, when Melzhez does unlock his aura, he discovers that he is a Specialist, and goes on to create Blood Oath, his Hatsu. Other Skills Quotes Trivia Melzhez's Art by Tiuco.deviantart.com, the character belongs to me, and the image is not public domain. Do not repost it. Category:Characters Category:Nen User Category:Specialist Category:Human Category:Amateur Hunter